Lo típico
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Emocion, aburrimiento. Feliz, triste. Ansias, enojo. Peleas, reconciliaciones. Amistad, familia... supongo que es lo típico en mi vida, mientas trato de buscar algo emocionante. Pero... ¡Hey! La vida es una, hay que aprobecharla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno... se preguntaran qe agoo yo con esta mierda xD. Bueno... siempre tuve ganas de aserlo, y despues de tantas vueltas me animee xD .**

**Este fic... no es como los demas. En realidad.. es un fic de un personaje creado por mi :D .. Bueno... en realidad soy yo xD. Hize una novela sobre mi xD. Obviamente, no son hechos que me pasaron en la realidad... eso va contra las reglas de fanfiction.**

**Esta en mi POV... y bueno... ¿Porque pongo esto? Se debe... a que estoy taaaaaan al pedo qe no se qe hacer -.- Ademas... me desqitoo con esto xD . **

**Es algo raro y lo se... pero siempre me ha gustado experimentar :D . Por las dudas, para saber mejor como soy visiten mi metroflog... Hare dibujos de todos mis amigos, pasiensa... pasen x imagenes de mi mf y veran algunos qe ya terminee..  
**

**www(punto)metroflog(punto)com/TD_courtney_x_duncan**

**Sii .. la de la footoo qon un paqete de Diana Arroz, soy yoo xD . Masomenos soy asi en la vida real :D ... pasen x otras y veran algunos de mis amigos qe are aparecer en esta historia xD  
**

**Bueno ... dudo qe algien lea este fic... pero me siento segura al publicarlo, me ayuda a desqitarme... es mas facil hacer esto qee destrozar todo tu cuarto... o qizas no... pero bueno tenia ganas de aserlo xD **

**Este cap esta dedicado a **Citlallitha xq estooi chatiando con ella en estoos momentos, y me digo qe seeri a bueno qe publiqe esto.. y q lo iba a leer xD. en realidad,dudoo qe algien lo leaa xD Y si ... noestas leyendo esto,, igual te lo dedicoo xD.

**Ya se qe el cap esta laargo.. en realidad es el cap mas largo qe escribi ^^ . Pero bueno, yo me conosco.. y se qomo actuaria ante tal situacion xD.. es taan facil aser estoo xD. Cuando me di cuenta ya hiva 10 paginas... este cap tienee 11 :O:O . Bueno sin mas comentarios... ¡A leer! ..**

* * *

Desperté. Supongo que será un día aburrido, lógicamente, es domingo. Considero a los domingos un día muy deprimente de la semana, pues solo pensando de que mañana tengo clases, me deprime. Además, es aburrido. Casi nunca salgo un domingo, pues algunos de los locos padres de mis amigas dicen que es un día para pasarla en familia, por lo tanto no las dejan salir, y con las otras, mágicamente les surge un compromiso. Además, prefiero dormir a que ir a misa en la mañana, cosa que a mi padre le molesta y no me deje divertirme por el día.

Tengo una vida normal, eso creo. Pero vamos… a todos nos ha pasado cosas locas en la vida, bueno… al menos que seás un antisocial sin vida, sin ofender a los asociales, claro. Tengo 12 años, próximamente 13. No soy de aquellas chicas que están ansiosas por que llegue su cumpleaños, o al menos no ahora. Aunque debo admitir que me emociona cumplir 13, el cada vez acercarme a mis 15 años me ase poner feliz, y a pensar cuan rápido paso el tiempo.

Soy una chica algo loca… ¿Algo? … Bueno, muy loca. Simpática, muy graciosa. Muy optimista, la mayoría del tiempo estoy pensando en positivo. Ingenua, para no decir boluda. Soy sincera, incontrolablemente. Inquieta, e impulsiva, entre otras cosas.

Físicamente… bueno. No soy ni muy flaca, ni muy gorda, relativamente normal. Mi pelo, lo detesto. Ondulado, mas bien dicho… rulado, hasta media cintura, ni muy largo ni muy corto, castaño, oscuro o claro, dependiendo de la luz. Mi piel, ni pálida ni morena, normal. Aunque… tengo la marca de la maya enteriza que me puse el año pasado para la playa, por lo que tengo distintos tonos de piel. Las piernas, mas morenas que los brazos y la cara, y la espalda, mitad de un color, mitad del otro. Aunque hubiese querido broncearme enteramente. Me dijeron que tengo un rostro angelical, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se traga esa historia. Mis ojos son castaños, tengo una nariz pequeña, y una calida sonrisa. Muy petisa, de genética. Y… debo agregar, desafortunadamente… que estoy desarrollada.

Si tuviera que destacar alguna parte de mi cuerpo que me guste, supongo que seria mi rostro.

Maldije que tuve que despertarme, ¿Acaso no puedo ser como la bella durmiente? No salí anoche, en realidad, no salí en todo el día de ayer. No, no soy antisocial. En realidad es muy raro que yo no haya salido, la razón… una pequeña pelea con amigas.

El sueño aun me invadía. El problema no es dormirme, el problema es despertarme. Pensé que no es tan malo, total mañana tengo que levantarme mas temprano para ir a la prisión… eh… digo, colegio.

La vagancia de levantarme se apoderó de mi ser. El televisor estaba prendido, siempre me olvido de apagarlo antes de dormir, supongo que ya es costumbre, lo mismo pasa con mis padres. No, no es genética, es una mala costumbre que ellos me dieron. Traté de prestarle atención, la televisión en la mañana es una mierda, debo admitir.

No podía volver a dormir, eso si viene de genética. Mi padre y yo, tenemos la desgracia de que cuando nos despertamos, es imposible volver a dormir, por mas sueño que tengamos.

Mis intentos fueron imposibles, aunque aun así mis parpados estaban cerrados, tratando de conciliar sueño, aparentaba que estaba dormida, pero mi mente seguía andando… si es que yo se pensar.

Maldije, mi madre me estaba sacudiendo para que me levantara.

- Levantate, ya son las 1 y 30, a comer. – Me moví, dándole una señal de que estaba despierta, de lo contrario seguiría agitándome como loca maniática hasta que me despertara. Si, es difícil hacer que me levante.

Con pereza, me levanté rascándome la cabeza. Fui al baño y al terminar, me miré al espejo. Todo mi pelo estaba despeinado… bueno… ¿Qué esperaban? Me lavé los dientes, no me peine, la pereza me atacaba. Tampoco tenía interés en cambiarme, no ahora.

Me encontré con mi hermano, que por su pinta, también acababa de salir de la cama.

Tengo dos insoportables hermanos, el mayor se llama Marcelo, también conocido como tonto. Tiene 26 años, desperdicia su vida y toda su inteligencia, es la base de todos los problemas familiares. Estudió Ingeniera en Informática, era impecable, nunca se llevó una materia a rendir, tiene un coeficiente intelectual impresionante, por más de que odie admitirlo, lastima que desperdicie todo. No tiene amigos, aunque el finge tenerlos. Todos sabemos que nos miente en todo. En los últimos dos años, finge estar haciendo la tesis de su trabajo para recibirse y obtener un titulo, pero lo que en realidad hace es pasarse todo el día frente a la computadora, y claro… molestar. Nos causa problemas a todo el mundo, esta celoso. Como ya dije, es la base de los problemas de la familia. Me pega, me maltrata, y… nos esta volviendo mas locos cada día.

El otro, es Luis. Por mi suerte, el si es social, y divertido. Tiene 22 años y está estudiando lo mismo de que trabaja mi padre, Agrimensura. Estudia en Tucumán, una ciudad cercana a la mía, en donde mi padre estudió, por lo que no lo veo mucho. Sin duda es mi hermano favorito, a pesar de todas las veces que me hace enojar. Sabe que yo soy muy caprichosa, y orgullosa, y se aprovecha de eso. Va bien, con respecto a su carrera. En realidad, me identifico mas con el porque nos parecemos en ciertas cosas, en las cuales una de ellas es el colegio. Tenemos la misma idea "Me conformo con un 6" y, ambos somos reconocidos como los bromistas charlatanes de las clases.

A pesar de todo, los quiero, aunque no lo demuestro mucho.

Marcelo hizo el amage de saludarme, yo no le dí importancia. Hasta parpadear me daba mucha vagancia en esos momentos.

Bajé las escaleras detrás de mi hermano.

Mis parpados estaban semi – abiertos. Cualquiera que me viera en estos momentos, se daría cuenta a distancia de que me acabo de despertar.

- Recién se levantan – Decía mi padre. El odia que nos levantemos "tarde", mientras que el no. Es una buena persona. Trabaja de agrimensura, y ya esta viejo. Tiene 53 años… eso creo. Bueno… no estoy pendiente de la vida de mis padres. Ignoré su comentario y me senté en mi silla correspondiente.

Mi familia es muy loca, pero también normal. Mi padre… es el viejo de la casa, pero el que nos mantiene. Se podría decir que somos una familia adinerada, pero no me gusta presumirlo. Ama molestarnos, disfruta hacerlo. Pícaro. Sinceridad, mucha, fatal. No miente, dice la verdad solamente para molestarte, sin piedad. Combina muy bien con su signo, he de decir.

Físicamente, mi padre es gordo, a lo que toda mi familia llama "panza de casado". Pelo, cubierto de canas. Si… esta viejito, pero no me gusta pensarlo, pues siempre que lo pienso me viene la idea a la mente de que pueda acercarse su hora de morir, y definitivamente no quiero eso. Petiso, desgraciadamente, cosa que me contagió.

Mi madre… 49 años. Flaca, prácticamente anoréxica. A mi padre le gusta molestarla por eso, pero siempre lo hace con un tono humorístico, uno se acostumbra a sus bromas con el paso del tiempo. También, petisa. ¿Les cabe alguna duda de porque soy una de la mas petisas de todo mi colegio? De actitud… bueno… no sabría describirlo. Prefiere callarse que causar problemas, es adicta al orden ( para mi desgracia) … y mandona como cualquier madre.

Pero, para mi, la mejor forma de mostrar sus actitudes y su forma de ser, es viendo como toda mi típica vida sucede.

Me acosté sobre la mesa, no me importaran lo que piensen, es algo común. Tuve que volver a la realidad cuando sentí que posaban mi plato sobre la mesa. La comida, como todos los domingos, asado. Ya me tiene cansada. Me resigné a comer carne, nada común. El asado ya no me gusta, comerlo todos los domingos me hizo que lo odie. Mis padres ya estaban preparados para mi reacción, por lo que guardaron un pedazo de pollo y chorizo, cosa que me encanta. De acompañamiento, puré… y ensalada, aunque solamente le di importancia al puré.

No abrí la boca en toda la comida, cosa que era extraña. Pero… tenia sueño. Me quedé hasta las 5 AM leyendo libros, y viendo películas. Además, salí a las 3 de la mañana de la computadora. Bueno… soy una adolescente.

Mi padre, disfrutando molestar como siempre, criticaba la ensalada de mi madre, haciéndola enojar. Creo que es lo que mas le gusta hacer en la vida. Mientras reía, yo trataba de que el sueño se apartara de mi. Todo fue normal. Mi padre me molestaba porque yo seguia en pijama, lo tipico.

Terminada la comida, no hize nada mas ni nada menos que encender mi computadora. Odio que esto me pase. Tener que aburrirme en mi totalidad por una absurda pelea con amigas, una pelea, en la cual yo no le noté mas significado alguno de que son inmaduras, completamente.

No me gusta enojarme con ellas, a pesar de todos sus defectos las quiero como son, pero honestamente me molesta que sean… asi. Ahg.

Mis fines de semana son muy extraños cuando esto sucede, pues soy reconocida como la chica que no para de salir, como la niña de papi que pide dinero y sale con amigas todos los dias. Cuando esto pasa, lo unico que hago es aburrirme… y sierre, pero siempre que estoy de mal humor… el dia y los hechos, no me favorecen en nada.

Supongo, a pesar de que mi dia de ayer fue una porqueria, este seria normal, igualmente una porqueria. No puedo vivir un domingo en mi vida, sin quejarme de el. Al menos que sea feriado, claro.

**[...]**

El agua, me relaja. Sentir el agua caliente de la ducha desplazarse por mi piel, me relaja, me tranquiliza. Tal como dicen, la lucha es un lugar de reflexion, y estan en lo cierto.

El reproductor de música de mi celular sonaba con mis melodías favoritas, sin música no vivo… Aparte, ¿Quién digo que la ducha no era un buen momento para escuchar música? Cantaba al compás de las canciones. Me han dicho que canto bien, aunque yo no les hago caso a los comentarios. Estaba en el coro de mi colegio, pero esta claro que me pusieron por pura lastima, al menos eso creo yo. No me importa como canto, canto con pasión, porque me gusta hacerlo.

Pensaba… sobre diversas cosas. Amigos, familia… cosas comunes de adolescentes. ¿Chicos? Algo. No me gusta nadie en especial. Me he enamorado y desenamorado como cualquier persona a lo largo de la vida. Pero no en estos momentos.

Concuerdo, con que los hombres son todos iguales, y que las mujeres somos mucho mas maduras que ellos. Obviamente, como creo que cualquier chica de mi edad ase, se babosea por cualquier chico bueno, o sea sexy que nos encontramos por allí, pero no soy de esas zorras que tratan de conquistarlo.

Soy soltera, y debo admitir que la paso mucho mejor así.

Lo admito, me siento una antisocial (han de darse cuenta que digo mucho esa palabra). ¡No salí un sábado! Prácticamente estoy en crisis. ¿Por qué? … Larga historia. Pero… la ducha es un lugar de reflexión … así que…

**Flashback:**

Transcurría normal. Estábamos en clases de Ingles, obviamente yo no prestaba ni la mas minima atención. Estaba sentada junto a mi amiga Mica. Los bancos no eran compartidos, pero nos habíamos unidos en grupo por simple antojo. Algunas de nuestras otras amigas, se unieron en un grupo de 4 personas, en el que estaban incluidas Agus, Aguss, Pau y otra Mica.

Las notábamos raras, pensábamos que no seria algo extraño. Sentimos la necesidad de enterarnos de los chismes del área, y simplemente conversar, por la que las llamamos a nuestros asientos.

Gritamos su nombre varias veces, ellas simplemente nos miraban de reojo y seguían con sus conversaciones. No cabía duda, estaban enojadas.

Yo, ante esta situación, no aguanto mis ganas para averiguar lo que pasa, contradiciendo a mi amiga, la cual decía "Ya fue". Las cosas entre nosotras no iba muy bien… para ser sincera Pau, ha estado comportándose rara, la palabra correcta seria falsa. Compadezco a Mica en todo sentido. Pues Pau, era inseparable de Mica, pero de un momento para otro empezó a tratarla medio mal, y se juntaba sobre todo con las dos Agus, dejándola a Mica de lado. Mientras que, cuando hablaba con Mica, decía cosas malas a escondidas de las otras Agus, sobre ellas, y luego… se iba con las otras par de amigas y la dejaba sola nuevamente.

Poniéndose en su situación, la compadezco. No cabía otra razón de que la estaba usando. Además, yo sabia que Mica no me estaba mintiendo, por el simple hecho que también ella me había dicho a mi cosas malas de nuestras amigas, a espaldas de ellas. Yo, en cambio, le conté lo sucedido a las Agus.

Igualmente, atormentaba por la curiosidad, envié papelitos preguntando si estaban enojadas, pero Pau, los rompía.

Esto me estaba empezando a enfadar, francamente… no puedo creer que no sea tan inmadura y nos diga las cosas en la cara.

Adelante, teníamos a unos de nuestros queridos y jodidos amigos, Joacko, Rami, Toro, etc. Llamé a Rami, que era uno de los que mas estaba a mi alcance, estaba justamente frente mío y le pedí que le preguntara a las chicas si se habían molestado con nostras, pues Rami estaba justo detrás de su grupo.

Intenté fingir que escribía mientras mi amigo me hacia ese queridísimo favor, me dejo llevar mucho por mis impulsos, no le hice caso a Mica diciendo que ya estaba hecho, si estaban enojadas, quería un argumento, porque que yo sepa, no le hicimos nada malo.

Luego, Rami se dio vuelta para pasarme la información.

- Dice que están muy pesadas – Me informó.

- Gracias Rami… ¿Vos no andas enojado con nostras, no?

- ¡No ni ahí! Che… ¿me pasan la tarea?

- See… yo voy a hacer la tarea – Le contesté sarcástica.

- Jajaj … Bueno… se la pido a Toro – Dicho esto, se dió vuelta.

Pesadas. Andábamos pesadas. ¿En que sentido? Quiero averiguarlo.

- ¿Ves? Yo te dije que estaban enojadas – Aseguró Mica.

- Ya se… pero boluda me embolan que sean así, ¿Por qué no me lo dicen en la cara? Y… ¿Por qué estamos pesadas supuestamente?

- ¡No se! Pero ya me importa tres pitos si se enojan o no, ¡porque nos viven usando! Te juro que me quiero cambiar de cole – Mica ha estado muy mal, por la rara actitud de Pau.

- ¡Mica no te cambiés! Porfa… Ya vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar.

- No se pero me embolan que sean tan falsas – Como si a mi no me embolara. Pero… la que mas sobresale en esto, es Pau…

Nos pusimos a conversar, en mayoría, sobre ese tema. Nos parecía, que Mica D'uva ( La otra Mica) no estaba enojada con nosotras, pues cada rato observábamos como se comportaban y la notábamos medio aburrida.

Me sentía mal, por todo esto. Pero sobre todo… por Mica. Ella estaba peor que yo, quizás. No dejaba de repetirse y de mandarme papelitos diciendo que se sentía realmente apesadumbrada. Yo, siempre trato de buscarle el lado positivo a todo, pero lamentablemente esto no tiene lado positivo. Igualmente, trato de sostener mi alegría firme, pues soy una de las personas mas alegres que conozco.

Por fuera, aparentaba estar normal, pero por dentro, me senita destrozada.

A la hora del recreo, nos mantuvimos unidas. Hablamos, nuevamente, de esto y llegamos a la conclusión de que había que averiguar en que sentido estábamos pesadas. Ya que ella no nos daban atención, y no escuchaban lo que nosotras le decíamos, no nos quedaba otra, que pedir un favor a alguien que les pregunte de nuestra parte.

Buscamos a Nachi, una amiga de otra sección, que igualmente nos cae muy bien, al igual que todas las otras de los otros cursos.

- Nachi… ¿Nos haces un favor enorme? – Ella estaba con todo su grupo de amigas, nuestras amigas a la vez

- Si que pasa hermosa

- ¿Les preguntas a las chicas porque están enojadas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Están enojadas? – Nachi, siempre fue una persona fuerte, valiente. "Con mis amigas, nadie se mete" Se parece mucho a mi, en ese sentido.

- Si no se, vos preguntales Porfa .

Nachi hizo caso a mi pedido y buscó a las chicas entre todo el enorme patio del colegio y les habló del tema, mientras que nosotras tratábamos de hacernos las despreocupadas.

Mientras tanto, el timbre para volver a nuestras aulas sonó, no le dimos importancia. Nachi llegó en el momento justo y me informó algo, que no me sirvió de mucho que digamos.

- Dice que están muy pesadas – Me dieron la misma información que ya tenia. Igualmente, les agradecí.

Traté de que todo pasara normalmente.

En ética, tenía que pasar a exponer junto con un grupo asignado por la profesora, en el cual estaba incluida Mica D'uva, a la cual le decimos Michael. Conversé con ella de lo más tranquilo mientras la profesora nos regañaba por nuestra falta de estudio, atención, y bla bla bla… Lo que me alegró, saber de que ella no estaba enfadada.

El día transcurrió normal, traté de pasarla bien en todo sentido. Y… lo logré… eso creo. Me puse a conversar con mis amigos cercanos a mis bancos, y resultó. Que bueno que el resto de mis amigas (aunque ellas no tenían idea de lo que pasaba) no estaban enojadas, y los chicos… tampoco.

A la siesta, como siempre, prendí mi computadora. Entre a Facebook, mi actual obsesión, y visualicé que Mica estaba conectada.

Me contó que estuvo chateando con Pau, y que esta la puteó. Lo que hizo, que realmente me enfadara. La ví conectada y aproveché la situación.

_- Pau, si __están enojadas con nosotras (Mica y con migo) decinos en la cara, porque osea tenemos que mandar a gente para preguntarte porque están enojadas porque rompés los papelitos que te mandábamos. Y si estas enojada o no nos bancas no nos bardies, porque yo se que la bardiaste a Mica. Y decime porque estas enojada porque que yo sepa no te hicimos nada de malo, ¡si no querés que seamos tus amigas nos decís y listo! Lo que estas asiendo es de inmadura._ - Le escribí.

_- ¡Ay que te haces la madura __acá! Por tener 13, o cuando los cumplás, por ser "grande"_

_- No me hago la madura, y me importa una mierda la edad que tenga. Digo... si estas peleada con nostras nos decís "Che ya no te banco" No rompés los papelitos, y nos ignorás. Porque eso nos hace sentir mucho peor que si nos decís en la cara, y es la posta._

_- ¿Que querés que me haga que me guarde el papelito como el que no quisiste leer en mi casa con la Daniela?_ - Ella se refería a una de las cartitas que le habíamos escribo ase mucho, diciendo que estaba medio agrandada. Pero igualmente... yo seguiría siendo su amiga después de todo.

_- Osea te digo de onda no se que te paso porque cambiaste una banda, no sos la misma que __conocí ase 10 años_ - Si... la conozco desde ase tanto, es triste pelearse con alguien que conocés ase tanto tiempo.

_- ¡No, no eso no!_ - Le escribí, reviéndome a la de la cartita con Dani _- Pero al menos no respondas si estoy enojada por tanto... no que te tengamos que mandar a otras personas para preguntarte._

_- Es que ustedes no saben lo que es tener un problema sin que se entere todo el mundo_

_- ¿Pero como querés que no se entere todo el mundo si nos quieren decir las cosas en la cara? _

_- Y bueno decí ya fue y listo no este rogando que te digan porque. Si yo te ago poner mal bueno... sorry._

_- Bueno, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo digás en la cara. Osea si no quieren ser mis amigas todo bien, pero quiero un argumento. Porque yo no te bardié ni nada, y Mica menos._

_- ¡Yo tampoco te bardié! Están muy pesadas - En mi opinión, eso no es un argumento. _

_- ¿Pero porque estamos pesadas? Dame un ejemplo. Porque si no yo no entiendo nada_

_- Y ya le dije a Mica una de las cosas que ella hizo. _

_- ¿Que cosa?_

_- Mirá, por ejemplo. _

_- Vos la re usas a Mica, sorry que te diga pero la usás re mal con las tareas no mas y después si no te las da te cagas de odio_ - La interrumpí.

_- Cuando Zama esta saludando a otra persona Mica viene y dice... "Hola Zama, no"? "Hola Zama, ahora no saludás?" . Otra cosa, cuando Agus Ovalle, estaba hablando con Zama ella se re __metía. Además una de las cosas que mas me embolo, se metieron en la relación de la Agus. Yo quería que Aguss Martines sea feliz y si me enterara de algo que hizo Zama se lo diría en otro momento no cuando recién se pusieron._ - Eso es otra historia. Aguss Martínez, se puso con uno de nuestros amigos. Un día, 2 días después de que empezaron para ser exactos, Mica y yo escuchamos hablar de una especie de "apuesta" con la relación de los dos. Investigamos algo y llegamos a la conclusión de que Zama se puso con ella por una apuesta. Nosotras, le avisamos a nuestra amiga. Pero... al parecer todo fue un mal entendido, pero nosotras lo hicimos para prevenir la situación.

_- Y bueno... peri si __estarías en nuestro lugar... ¿Dejarías que a tu amiga la usen? _

_- Además por lo que decís que me embolo cuando no me presta las tareas bueno es verdad_ - Admitió. - _Pero ella un montón de veces me pidió_ - Eso es mentira. Mica siempre hace las tareas.

_- Bueno... pero osea ella no se caga de odio si no se la pedís. Todos tenemos defecto y es obvio que algo de la otra no nos gusta... pero no es para enojarse _ - Pau, en realidad prácticamente obligaba a Mica a que le de las tareas, y la forzaba, y si Mica no se la daba, se enojaba.

_- Empecemos... si yo cambie es porque quise y bueno si no me aguantás listo... ya dejá de __pelearla. _

_- ¡Yo si te aguanto! ¡Te banco como sos y todo! Pero quiero saber si vos no nos bancás a nosotras como somos... ¿Porque antes nos decías te amo y demás? Yo te banco en todos tus defectos... ¡Igual te quiero!_

_- Si vos también un montón de veces me desís te amo y todo eso, pero cuando alguien se enojaba con migo vos te dejabas llevar y mandabas esas cartitas. Sorry pero estas pesada y todo eso, así que no podes decir nada. _

_- Yo en las cartitas no me enojaba, en algunas capaz... y tenés razón. Pero entonces... ¿Porque ustedes no nos hicieron cartita a nosotras? Eso es porque ya no quieren ser nuestras amigas. Nostras nos mandábamos cartitas a vos porque queríamos ser amigas._

_- Porque como vos dirías, eso es de inmaduras._

_- Y si no hubieras cambiado yo igual te seguiría bancando. _

_- Ahora no lo desís en la cara._

_- Y si... es de inmaduras pero igual las quiero. Yo te lo quiero decir en la cara, pero vos no me das bola, y para que veás que lo puedo decir en la cara, mañana hablamos. Pero dame bola, porque sino no vale la pena._

_- ¿Ves? Me querés hacer quedar como inmadura._

_- ¡Yo no quiero hacer quedar a nadie! _

_- Y nos decís "Manda papelitos" _

_- Quiero saber porque ustedes no nos dijeron "No queremos ser amigas" Si yo las llamaba, pero ustedes ni bola con nosotras._

_- Es que no es eso _

_- Entonces nos enviamos papelitos y los rompías... y entonces tuvimos que mandar mensajeros._

_- Ya te dije, no saben tener problemas sin decírselos a todo el mundo._

_- Si sabemos... ¿Pero que querés que hagamos si no nos dan bola?_

_- Bueno hagan su vida..._

_- Yo .. Como terca que soy no iba a dejar esto sin una respuesta de cara a cara._

_- Si no les dábamos bola bueno ya esta._

_- Bueno, voy a hacer mi vida pero cuando me digás no quiero ser tu amiga, cara a cara. _

_- Es así: Te amo y me ignorás, te ignoro y me amás. _

_- Es un grupo del Face eso. _

_- Puede ser, pero es verdad._

_- Bueno... pero... ¿Va para mi?_

_- Si _

_Ya se que es la posta. ¡Pero yo siempre te amo Pau! ¡Desde ase 9 años que sos mi amiga y eso nunca cambió! Yo nunca te ignore, capaz que por ahí me hablaste y no te escuche porque soy muy sorda y vos sabes eso... pero yo nunca ignoraría a una persona que es tan importante para mi como vos. Y si yo no soy (o nunca fui) importante para vos, bueno ya fue... pero me desilusionaste una banda... yo creí que eras mi amiga, y si no querés serlo, o nunca quisiste... decímelo cara a cara. A todo esto, te lo digo de onda, no con bardeo.- _Se desconectó.

**Fin flashback.**

Al día siguiente, yo y Mica aclaramos que debíamos conversar seriamente a solas con Pau. Lastima que ella aun no entienda lo que significa eso. Cuando queríamos hablar con ella, ella estaba con Aguss. Le insinuamos que tenia que ser a solas, pero ella insistía en que podíamos hablar en ese momento.

Aguss entendió, y se fue dejándonos hablar en paz. Las cosas, se tenían que aclarar cara a cara.

Dice que no sabe si quiere ser nuestra amiga, en realidad dijo que si pero la cosa estaba complicada. Luego, hablamos con las demás y dicen que no estaban tan enojadas, solamente un poco.

Luego, Pau me dice que "Todo esta bien". Para mí, esto no tenía que haber sido así. Las cosas en la vida no se solucionan así de fácil.

Pero bueno… que le vamos a hacer.

Tengo diferentes perspectivas, una de ellas es que realmente me perdonó porque quería hacerlo. Mientras que la otra, lo hizo para no armar más lío, porque sabe que yo soy capaz de hacerlo. Y no es por mi bien, es por nuestro bien. Digo… ¿Qué clase de amigas, no se dicen las cosas en la cara?.

Es por eso, que mi fin de semana… fue una mierda.

Y… yo se perfectamente que ellas hicieron algo. Pau, fue con unas amigas al tipal… Mica, se junto con otra amiga que se llama Pauu Adamo, muy buena persona, con la cual se enojó Pau por una estupidez, de seguirle el juego a sus "supuestas amiguitas falsas". Y… yo se que ambas Agus, hicieron algo… porque Mica me dijo que a ella la llamaron para juntarse, mientras que ni se preocuparon en llamarme.

Para mi esta bien, si no quieren ser mis amigas, todo esta bien .. pero díganme… ¿Decir "no quiero ser tu amiga" cara a cara es tan difícil? Con una amiga verdadera, me basta. Y debo decir, que tengo mas de una.

Pero supongo que las cosas irán mejorando, o se complicaran más. La vida me sorprenderá, y si no… ¿Acaso será aburrida hasta mi muerte, o algo emocionante va a pasarme?

* * *

**Aclaaraacion.. algunas palabras y/o expresiones que capaz qe no entiendan:**

**Banda = Mucho ... Ej: Me decepcionaste una banda = Me decepcionaste mucho.**

**Bardear = Insultar .. Ej: Yo nunca te bardie a vos**

**Cagar de odio = Enojarse muchisimo ... EJ: Me cage de odio = Me enoje muchisimo. **

**Deja de pelarla = Basta de hacer quilombo EJ: Si no me aguantas listo, deja de pelearla = Si no me aguantas listo, basta de hacer quilombo.**

**Cualquier duda, preguntenme (: **

**Si ... aburridoo.. ya se... peero me ayuda con los nervios xD.**

**Bueno... ¿COmo hize esto? es una pregunta muuy interesante... son las 4 de la mañana.. y no tengo sueñoo .. qe mas puedo hacer? xD Ya mee cansee de andaar con laas boludas aplicaciones de facebook renegandoo xq siempre en "la inicial de tu amor" y cosaas asi .. me toca "F" ... qe desaafortunadamente tiene qe ser la inicial de... )!(")=!)=(" ashh no importa ¬¬''**

**xDDDDDDDD .. **

**Bueeno... blalalbalablaa lalaalalalapeerrra xD . **

**Les recomiendoo los capitulos de vete a la veersh .. sii tmb estaba tan aburriida qe me qiise cagar d risa un ratitoo y.. bueeno tuve qe veer xD. **

**Amm.. dejen reviews !**

**Acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas .. y obviamente buenos reviews xDD**

**Besoo (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ... a las pocas personas qee leen este fiic (x xD.. Sii dudo qe algien loo leaa, pero es qe me divieerte hacerlo... para desqitarme y demas ^^. Buueno, primero qe nada... qieero pediir perdon x la demora :( ... pero aca esta! xD**

**Muuchas gracias x todos los reviewwes :D aunqe fueron solo doos xDD . Sorry mis pcsa ganas de escribir estoo.. es qe ya me rompi el craneoo escreibiendo lo de abajo xDDD**

**Aclaremos algo, para que se guien mejor:**

**Agus: Agustina Ovalle**

**Aguss: Agustina Martinez**

**Aguus: Agustina Gomez**

**Mica: Micaela Castellano**

**Michael: Micaela D'uva. **

**Pau: Paula Berruezo.**

**Paau: Paula Adamo.**

**Maru: Maria Eugenia Bustamante.**

**Rochi: Rosario Cristobal.**

**Dani: Daniela Ramos. **

**Joacko: Joaquin Galvan**

**Rami: Ramiro Char**

**Rata: Ramiro Minetti**

**Toro: Nicolas Minetti**

**Cachete: Facundo Zambrana**

**Zama: Gonzalo Zamarian**

**Nachi: Nazarena Gonzales**

**Miki: Micol Altobelli**

**Solchi: Solana Gimenez**

**Jime: Jimena Dagum.**

**... Bueno... luego iré agragando mas, ya se que algunos no aparecen todavia pero les voy adelantando, beso!**

**Disclaimer: Este fic... no es como los demas. En realidad.. es un fic de un personaje creado por mi :D .. Bueno... en realidad soy yo xD. Hize una novela sobre mi xD. Obviamente, no son hechos que me pasaron en la realidad... eso va contra las reglas de fanfiction.**

* * *

_**Jueves 28 de Octubre del 2010 **_

Estaba sentada en la computadora visitando mi obsesión, Facebook. Mis últimas tres semanas fueron algo entretenidas, aunque sigo esperando una sensación de adrenalina, algo que realmente me haga sentir viva.

Acabo de despedir a mi amiga que vino por unas horas a pasar el rato, Dani Ramos. Ella vive a la vuelta de mi casa, y da la casualidad de que somos compañeras del colegio y de natación.

Nos divertimos sacándonos muchas fotos, petición de ella, ya que necesitaba una nueva foto de perfil para poner en Facebook.

Desgraciadamente, se tuvo que marchar temprano, debido a que tenía que ir a natación. Yo iba a faltar, debido a que justo estoy indispuesta. Que mal. Hace mucho calor, esta perfecto para nadar.

El día de hoy fue normal. Levantarse temprano, cambiarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, peinarse, ir a la escuela blah blah blah. Por desgracia, el jueves tengo el peor horario escolar que el resto de los otros días, aunque igual los detesto a todos los días de semana, excepto al viernes, ese me cae bien.

En sociales… Um. Bueno, primero soporté los regaños de la profesora porque no había hecho la tarea. ¿Que común de mi, no? Luego, el ogro… digo, la maestra nos dio las actividades que teníamos que hacer, las cuales obviamente no iba a hacerlas, simplemente las copiaría… o al diablo con eso.

Me dediqué a hacerme un machete para la prueba de ética que tenía en la fecha. Si, llámenme porra, pero estoy en la edad del pavo, no tengo ganas de estudiar. ¿Responsabilidad? Al diablo con eso.

Lo escribí en un pequeño papel en forma de cuadrado, 3 cm por 3 cm. Mi letra era minúscula, pero yo me entendía. Copié toda la información necesaria, y como el tiempo me sobraba… copie un poco de la tarea de mi compañera que tenía al lado.

Luego de dos horas de aguantar a la profesora, llego el recreo. Hablé, conversé y traté de no meterme en problemas.

Siguiente hora. Ingles.

Ingles era una materia completamente sencilla para mí, no me causaba ninguna dificultad. Bueno… pues iba a instituto de ingles, por lo tanto mis notas en esa materia eran altas. No requería esfuerzo alguno.

Tuve una sora hora de inglés, luego, llegó ética.

La profesora de lengua y ética era la señorita más detestable y odiada por todos. ¿Por qué? … Bueno, primero que nada… nos trata mal, enserio. ¿Qué clase de profesora, le dice a un alumno que esta loco, que tiene que ir al sicólogo y que tiene un tic nervioso? Adivinen a quien se lo digo… si, adivinaron… a mí.

Admito que estoy loca, en cierto modo. ¡Pero tampoco para que ella nos trate así! Igualmente, que quede claro que no me estoy haciendo la víctima en esto, a todos nos trata mal. Pero… según yo, y otra gente, soy la más odiada. Igual… que no se excepcione de que yo también la odio a ella, con toda mi alma.

Además, su voz. Ahg. Su voz rechinante y criticante te da ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Y, también su actitud. Discúlpenme la expresión pero… se cree pendeja. Es cierto… se cree una adolescente. Usa expresiones, y la forma en que se para… y… Ahg.

Como se para, critica, y demás…. Ahg no puedo explicarlo.

Me pregunto si hay persona en la tierra que la odie mas que a ella, creo que no.

En fin… en la prueba me fue excelente, gracias a este pequeño trozo de papel. Cuando había terminado, me dirigí al banco de madera de atrás, en el cual se encontraban unos compañeros que habían terminado antes que yo.

Nos pusimos a conversar de esto y de aquello. Comenzamos en como nos había ido en la evaluación. Rápidamente… la gente se fue sumando y cambiamos el tema de conversación.

Nos pusimos a hablar de quien iría a un matiné que se realizaría mañana, de Halloween.

Luego… llegó el recreo, hice lo mismo que en el anterior.

Después del recreo, tuvimos otra hora de ética, a la que la profesora usó para trabajar con lengua. ¡Como odio que haga eso! Si es ética… ¡Es ética! La insulté en mi mente 10.000 veces por todos los defectos que les podías encontrar, los cuales eran incontables.

Y además, porque me había puesto en grupo con el mas antisocial, idiota e insoportable de toda la clase, Nicolás Martin.

Matemática. Diablos.

Es la materia que mas odio en esta vida, la mas tediosa, difícil y parte cerebros de la historia. Y por más de mi odio, también era pésima. Siempre he tenido problemas en matemática, desde pequeña. Mi primer desaprobado fue en esa materia, y el último también. Ja.

Me sorprendió no ver a la profesora Ely, la correspondiente de esa materia. Era la mejor maestra de toda la vida, enserio. A pesar de su exigencia, y que te cague en todas los exámenes, es lo mejor que hay. ¡Díganme que clase de maestra nos lleva a una pizzería, organiza asados, cenas y cosas para todos? ¡Ninguna! Es lo mejor. Además, siempre charlamos y… es lo mejor que hay.

Entiende a los adolescentes en la perfección, y casi siempre nos habla de la adolescencia. Tiene un humor incurable, y por más de que se vea como un mounstro por su forma de pintarse, arreglarse, y por el resto del físico, es la mejor maestra que podés conocer en toda la vida.

En vez de ella, teníamos a una de las secretarias.

Me sorprendió ver que era la evaluación. Mierda. ¡Supuestamente era mañana! No sabía nada de este tema, y me arrepiento de no haber ido a particular ayer.

Si… iba a particular en matemática. Ahg. Mierda. Si desapruebo esta prueba, me llevo la materia a rendir.

Estaba completamente difícil. ¡Shit! Usé la calculadora de mi celular varias veces sin que la profesora me viera, pero aun así no lograba razonar.

Hice una que otra cosa bien, pero no creo que apruebe.

Usualmente, la profesora Ely no nos dejaba salir al último recreo, debido a que solo eran cinco minutos y en realidad se utilizaba para otra cosa…. La cual no recuerdo por lo poco que escuché cuando nos explicó eso a principio de año. Pero, esta profesora no estaba enterada…así que salimos.

En la siguiente y última hora del día continúe con la prueba, no la tenía completa, pues había cosas que me eran imposibles de entender.

Me había ido mal. Aunque… ruego aprobar.

Eso supongo que fue mi día escolar. Pero… ¡No nos vemos ase como 3 semanas, tengo mucho que contar!

Supongo que los días de escuela fueron todos casi iguales, no valía la pena aburrirme al explicarlo… solo me causaba nauseas.

Pues… ayer fue feriado nacional, por el censo. Ahg. Me aburrí demasiado, excepto por la mañana… porque la noche anterior me había ido a dormir a la casa de Agus Ovalle.

**Flashback:**

_**Martes 26 de Octubre **_

Me estaba arreglando para una fiesta. Bueno… supongo que ya está todo listo. Dados mis últimos toques de perfume, recibo un mensaje de texto.

Lo leo atentamente, era de mi amiga Agus. Me decía si podía pasarme a buscar para que vallamos juntas a la fiesta de nuestra amiga, y que luego me quede a dormir en su casa.

Le comuniqué a mi mamá y me digo que si. Preparé mi bolso, soportando todas las recomendaciones de mi madre, estaba preocupada debido a que estaba en mi periodo, y nunca había ido a dormir fuera de casa en esas condiciones.

Pero bueno… a fin de cuentas me dejó.

Me pasaron a buscar y nos dirigimos a comprar el regalo para la organizadora de la fiesta, que la hacía por su cumpleaños. Yo ya tenía el mío, pero ella no había comprado el suyo.

Luego de deambular por varios locales, nos cansamos al no encontrar nada, asi que simplemente fuimos a una farmacia y le compramos un perfume.

Al llegar a la fiesta, saludamos a todas las personas correspondientes, en las cuales había una que no me agradaba ver.

Carla Crescini.

Hace unas semanas, más de un mes, con Mica habíamos ido a la casa de Paau Adamo. Desgraciadamente, tengo amigas de la sección del "C" que no le cae bien. Ellas, se juntan con dos chicas que se llaman Carla Crescini y Mara Costello.

Ese día, ellas habían ido al tipal también. Y Mica me había contado de lo mal que trataban a Paau, pero no me había imaginado que llegarían tanto al extremo. No paraban de insultarla, en realidad Carla Crescini no paraba de insultarla. Mara Costello no había ido.

Yo, y Mica, como nos llevábamos bien con todas las demás, fuimos a saludarla. ¿Por qué ella no me cae bien?

En primera, cuando llegue a saludarla a ella, simplemente me miro como diciendo "No te pienso saludar". Así que la esquivé y continué saludando. Las demás chicas hablaban re bien con migo y Mica, pero mal de Paau.

Eso me cayó mal, en especial la actitud de Carla. Después, las chicas empezaron a hablar de un tal Zequi. No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de ese chico, y como típica chusma que soy quise saber quien era.

Pregunté quien era ese chico, con tono humorístico. Y Carla saltó, y me empezó a decir cosas como "¿Qué te pasa a vos con Zequi eh? ¿Sabias que yo iba a salir con el? ¿Ojito eh?" Pero no lo hacía en un tono de humor ni nada, sino criticándome.

Tenía ganas de insultarla, pero no lo hice y contuve mis ganas, no quería tener problemas con las demás.

Me parece muy mal que alguien que ni siquiera concocés te trate así, era la primera vez que nos veíamos, ni sabía mi nombre y me trató de esa manera. Ahg. A partir de ese momento la odie.

Saludé a todas, y me pareció extraño que ella me haya saludado. Seguramente, las chicas le contaron que yo iba a ir y de que yo era su amiga. Las demás aunque no se lleven bien con Paau Adamo, siguen siendo amigas mías y me tratan perfectamente bien. Pero Carla, sin conocerme, me trata mal.

La verdad, no me importa en absoluto. Lo único que consiguió es que la termine odiando.

Traté de evitarla toda la noche, pero no resultó muy bien. La fiesta, resultó que no era una típica fiesta de baile, sino un encuentro entre amigas para divertirse a la noche con juegos y demás. Igual, era divertido.

Se dividían en 4 grupos… si adivinen con quien me tocó, Crescini. Ahg. Las chicas me ofrecieron cambiar de grupo para que no me la pasara mal con ella, pero igualmente me cambiaron al grupo con quien tampoco me llevaba muy bien, pero obviamente prefería ese que el otro.

En el medio de la diversión, Flor y Nachi se pelearon con Carla, cosa que me alegró. No tengo idea de porque Flor lo hizo, pero yo se que Nachi lo hizo por como me trataba a mi.

Luego de la fiesta, Agus y Yo nos fuimos a su casa. Charlamos durante un largo rato, y usamos un poco la computadora hasta que caímos dormidas. Ella se durmió mucho antes que yo. Yo, no tenía sueño. Y debido a mi obsesión a dormir con televisor, me costó mucho conciliarlo, porque Agus no tenía en su cuarto.

Puedo dormir sin televisor, lo único es que se volvió un mal hábito y me cuesta conciliar sueño. Pero, al final de cuentas, mas o menos una hora después, caí dormida.

**Fin flashback.**

Saliendo del tema del colegio, el fin de semana pasado también tuve otra fiesta, de Aguss Martinez.

Bailé hasta que se me durmieron los pies, llegué a mi casa totalmente cansada. Pues… una fiesta normal.

**Flashback:**

…Y… ¡Listo!

Terminé de arreglarme para la fiesta de mi amiga. Tenía que estar lista un poco antes porque mi papá estaba de viaje por trabajo, por lo tanto me llevaba y me traía una amiga.

No me la aguantaba mucho que digamos, tiene reputación de mentirosa y ladrona, pero honestamente creo que esta cambiando, Aguus Gómez.

Me puse a ver televisión hasta que me pasara a buscar, y en eso suena el teléfono. Atiendo, y no me sorprendió al escuchar que era ella. Me informó que el tiempo se le pasó y que me pasaría a buscar a las 8 y 30, y la fiesta era a las 8.

Le dije que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad no me cayó muy bien su falta de responsabilidad. Es decir… yo no soy muy responsable, pero cuando se trata de puntualidad si, te lo aseguro, o por lo menos cuando se trata de salir a algún lado.

Capaz que por ahí, una que otra situación bueno… puede pasar. Pero nunca, lo haría si yo tengo que llevar, además de mí, a otra persona.

Me molesté un poco pero el enojo pasó.

Al rato llegó mi madre, que se había ido a misa. Me preguntó que seguía asiendo en casa todavía, ya que eran las ocho y cuarto. Le expliqué y ella se fue. Yo continué viendo tele.

Cuando me buscaron, me despedí de mi madre y nos fuimos a la fiesta.

Al llegar, saludé a todos y me disculpé por la demora, aceptaron la disculpa y todo siguió bien. Yo… no bailaba. No mucho. En realidad, soy conocida como la chica que no baila porque no le gusta bailar. Pero… capaz que en el fondo si me guste, simplemente no quiero hacerlo.

Además, era a la primera fiesta que iba con mis compañeros, con todos. Siempre fui a fiestas de mi familia, de primos, o de amigos que mis compañeros no conocían.

Comencé grabando unos videos con mi celular y el de una amiga, esquivando los comentarios de mis amigas diciendo que baile.

Ya casada de grabar, fui a dejar mi celular al cuarto, y cuando volví note una canción que a mi me fascinaba. El baile del Cuadrado.

Fui a la pista de baile y empecé a bailarla como los demás. A partir de ese momento, no paré de bailar en toda la noche. Hasta en ese momento, eran las 9 y 30. Seguí hací hasta las 12 y 30, cuando nos buscaron.

**Fin flashback:**

Pero si había algo que en esos días me estuvieron atormentando el cerebro, era el Facebook. No, no por que sea una obsesión y todo lo demás, eso ya lo superé a hace rato. Lo que me molestaban eran esas bobas aplicaciones de por ahí.

Pues, había una aplicación que se llamaba "La inicial de tu amor" Si… se que pueden ser puras tonterías, pero cuando estoy aburrida me animo a probarlas. Era un día común y visité a la aplicación.

Me tocó la letra "F", traté de pensar unos momentos para ver de quien se trataba. Se iluminó mi mente en un par de chicos que anteriormente me habían llegado a gustar, pero no estaba segura de que no eran ellos. Y.. después tenía dos compañeros que empezaban con F, pero no había posibilidades. Uno de ellos, sale con mi prima, y el otro… definitivamente no.

Además, es una simple aplicación de Internet ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

Al día siguiente, volví a probar con la misma aplicación, y volvió a tocar la letra "F". Me reía, pensaba que sería un juego.

Pasaron los días…. Y ya era adicta a muchas aplicaciones de "EL amor de tu vida" o cosas así. Siempre me tocaban dos iniciales: La "F" y la "R", ya empezaban a confundirme.

Pensaba en lo siguiente…

F… um. Tengo un primo que comenzaba con "F" y que me había logrado atraer en las vacaciones, pero… es mi primo, y nada que ver… y un compañero de ingles que me gustó por un tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta de que era un completo idiota.

R… um. Tengo dos amigos, que podría decirse los mejores, que comenzaban con esa letra. Y… justamente había estado hablando mas de lo normal con ellos en esos días. Y… otro que justo se sienta atrás mío, que me gustó cuando era chiquita, a los 7 años. Pero estoy completamente segura de que el no es, ¿Por qué? Porque me cae demasiado mal, a veces.

Y en ingles, cuando me tocaba leer justo con ese compañero, los demás alumnos del curso empezaban a silbar. Ahg.

Lo se, lose… ¿Me estoy dejando llevar por unas absurdas aplicaciones de una página social de Internet? Que idiota.

Luego, además de esas aplicaciones, había otras que eran similares a "¿Quién te tiene ganas" o "¿Quién te quiere besar"?

La mayoría de veces me tocaba "Tu primo" o "Tu mejor amigo"

Estuve confusa e indecisa por varios días, y ya prácticamente me ponía nerviosa con tan solo verlos. ¡Que estúpida fui!

Pero… luego de unas semanas lo dejé de lado. Y continué mi vida normalmente.

Sin embargo, el día de la fiesta de Aguss Martínez, estaban los chicos que empezaban con R. Los dos se llaman Ramiro. Uno es Rami, mi amigo de toda la vida. Y otro, es Rata, un amigo que recién este año me estoy llevando tan bien.

Rata bailaba muy bien, demasiado bien. No les miento. Nunca vi a un hombre bailar tan bien. La gente dudaba si era Michael Jackson o el Rata que todos conocemos.

Luego de verlo bailar tan impresionantemente, me invitó a bailar. Yo dije que si. Para esos momentos, no me importaba nada de la letra ni nada de eso. Mientras bailábamos la canción que estaban pasando, que era una del genero Cuarteto, le pedí que me enseñara a bailar tan bien. El me contestó "No hace falta".

Luego de que me dijera eso, cambiaron el Cuarteto a una canción de reggaeton que pasan en toda fiesta Argentina. "Pasame la botella", inmediatamente todas las personas empezaron a saltar, y nos sumamos, entonces no volvimos a bailar.

Pero me quede con la duda de que era a lo que se refería con eso, ya se… una estupidez. Pero como dije, el Facebook me adornó la cabeza.

Aunque… ahora no me importa, yo vivo mi vida normalmente.

* * *

**Bueeno, ya se que estuvo mucho mas corto qe el anterior..**

**pero tenia menos inspiracion y ademas en el cap anterior tuve qe describir y demas.. en este no hacia tanta falta. **

**bueno... yase qe esta horrible peero es qe tenia qe desahogarme xD**

**sorry mis pocas ganas de escribir la nota de autor!**

**Muchasisisisiissimas gracias x los reviews!**

**Espero mas :D:D**


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


End file.
